Afraid of the dark?
by shado phoenix
Summary: Alone, dark, scared. Tyson is lost in a haunted mansion, worse, someone or something is following him. No-where to go, no-where to hide, no-where to escape, what is Tyson's fate? [One-shot] Plz RR! [Read for slight twist at the end]


Afraid of the Dark? By FireBlazePhoenix

Enjoy!!

--------One-shot--------

Slowly, he crept into the shadows of the run down mansion. With each step, the floorboards answered with a creak. His breathing was getting shakier, his steps weren't as confident as they were when he came in, but still, he continued on into the building. Ragged Kimonos were draped over tables. Wooden, lifeless dolls stood silently on display counters. Watching him. He felt his way amongst the dirt covered walls and used his feet to pace ahead cautiously to prevent him from tripping over anything. With the moon as his only source of light, he edges closer to a dust covered painting that hung on a wall, studying it. The decoration around the place was all covered in dust, but yet, the mirror towards his left was sparkling clean. Treading softly, he goes over towards the mirror; a wooden draw was sitting in front of it. Looking at it from each angle, Tyson wondered what could be inside.

He Froze.

Cold shivers ran down his spine as he felt ice cold breathing on his neck, his whole frame began trembling in fear. He slowly lifts up his head to face the mirror.

A tall shadow was behind him.

His heart began to beat like a drum, but he still froze, his eyes getting wider by the second, staring at the figure. The form began to come, no, glide closer towards him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yelling as he went, Tyson legs it across the room, going wherever he saw he could go. A flight of stairs caught his attention; he began to step up 2-steps at a time, not caring at the painful creak that was being emitted, the creak that was warning him how easily the stairs could collapse right at that time.

He spun around once he reached the top, the ghostly figure had disappeared. Gradually regaining his breath back, he surveyed his new surroundings on the second level of the mansion. Spotting the nearest door, he makes his way towards it. Resting a hand on the cold surface of the door knob, he takes in a deep breath. He slowly pushes open the door, making a low creak. Silently, he slips inside the room and examines the furniture. There was an old-fashioned sewing machine in the furthest corner of the dark room; a decaying table was a few meters away and several different materials were hung over a single chair in the other corner.

............_.Must've been the sewing room I guess................_he walks towards the machine and traces his fingers over the metal.

"CLUNK"

He spins around, something in the room had dropped, he attempts to walk closer to the sound and look at the floor.........._...Where is the godamn torch when you ne-........._He was cut short with a piercing scream that rattled the whole mansion. His eyes widened, his heart beat quickened. It wasn't him who screamed. He attempted to calm himself down, he thought of all the nicest things possible........._Ice-cream, chips, burgers, pizzas, buffet, no school, no chores, no Kai, no training............_The list was endless, but he couldn't stay in that room forever. Gathering up all his courage, he went back out onto the landing. Everything was the same, just like how he saw it last. Needing to get out of the creepy place, he heads towards another door. Drawing in another deep breath, he twists the knob slowly, again, emitting a low creak. This room was much bigger, as far as he could see; this looked like some grand living room.

He screamed.

Spinning his head back, there was an ice cold hand clutching onto his wrist. The hand belonged to that shadow again. He instantly yanks his hand back and dashes across the room, anywhere, just any place away from that shadow. The floorboards creaked as he ran on them, unfortunately, in the state of panic, he trips over a small coffee table. Cursing in pain, he spins around to see if the shadow was there.

It was right behind him.

He looks up; the shadow was looming over him like a giant to a child. He couldn't see the face; it was hidden in the darkness. Scrambling back up, he darts away. He throws open the door and without looking what was inside, he shuts himself in the different room. Sighing, he opens his eyes and looks around the room. There was a dusty bed, rotting table, and a ruined wardrobe.

There were no other doors.

He slapped himself mentally, how could he be so –stupid-??? He began to brush his hands along the wall, in hope of searching some kind of secret door. His hands only caught dust; he started to search through the drawers. Various items such as stationary, clothes, dolls and other useless things were pulled out.

The door handle slowly turned.

He panicked, he was stuck in a room, with no weapons, no light, and some ghost thing was trying to get him!!! He dived under the bed covers, dust fluttered everywhere..._......no no no!! That is too obvious!!......._ He jumped out and attempted to hide underneath the table..._......Damnit!! I can hardly fit in here!!............gotta lose weight.........._He stands up and out of the table.

The door slowly swung open.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!PLEASEDON'THURTME!!I'LLDOANYTHING!!PLEASE!!DON'THURTME!!!" Tyson covered himself with his arms, he looked rather pathetic. Sitting down in the corner with his arms above his head, and screaming for his life, he really did look like an idiot.......................And that's why he got a slap around the head.

"Tyson! What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Tyson suddenly looked up; he blinked once, twice, three times. Rei did not look too happy......

"Why are you running and screaming??? I was trying to get you to come back! We're not meant to go wandering around this place!" Tyson sat there, dumbfounded. All this time, he hadn't been avoiding a ghost or monster, just Rei! Tyson instantly jumped up and threw his arms around Rei in a crushing hug. Rei could only sweat drop at the continuous ramble Tyson started, he rambled on about how he was so scared and alone, how he thought this place was haunted and the ghost wanted to kill him.

"Uhh....ok Tyson.......We gotta get back now.....You know, the rest are waiting!" Rei eases Tyson off him, after promising Rei to not tell anybody about the incident, they walked out of the small room and into the grand-living room lookalike.

"So like..........Rei?"

"Yeah?"

".........................Did you hear that scream?? I mean, that high-pitched girly scream???"

"Oh that, that was Max, he um..........he kinda saw a dead squished bug and you know..........."

"Oh oks.................................."

"....................................................."

"....................................................."

"..............................................Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"........................Why didn't you just say my name when you was behind me? I mean, it was pretty scary seeing some shadow standing behind me in the mirror........." He laughed sheepishly; however, it didn't last long as Tyson saw confusion on Rei's face.

"..............What mirror? I was never standing behind you........." Both halted, Tyson's face had completely drained of all colours.

"................T-then who w-was it??" Haunting thoughts began to run through both their minds, soon, they were about to hug each other for comfort, but they couldn't risk ruining their reputations as strong bladers. Instead, they just started to chuckle, in an attempt to lighten up the dark atmosphere.

"There's no such thing as ghosts!!...........................Right Tyson??"

"Yeah Yeah! No such thing! Nope! No-sireee!!" They continued to pat each other's backs and chuckle mindlessly, they looked like a couple of crazy psychos. Until Tyson stopped.

"..............Did you just –kick- me???"

"Kick you?? No!..........What you saying........?" There was a low grunt, both boys spun around.

The shadow was there.

Screaming in unison, they clung onto each other for life. The shadow took only one step forward, but they took, heck, hundreds, they just legged it out of there as fast as they could. A quiet snicker replaced the atmosphere in the room.

Kai couldn't stop smirking to himself.

He steps out of the shadows and into the silver moonlight that was still shining through the windows.

"Heh, what a bunch of morons......" He walks out of the room; following in the direction where the boys had tore off.

----------THE END------------

Hope you enjoyed it!! It was a spur of the moment storyline thing, so it's not –that- great of a plot -.-;;;

Please Read and Review!!


End file.
